Sparkling Sideburn
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sideburn got turned into a sparkling! How will his brothers X-brawn and Prowl handle it? Will Megatron try to take the sweet innocent sparkling? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_One of Sky-bytes ideas turned Sideburn into a sparkling how will his brothers deal with it?_

Chapter 1 baby brother

Sky-byte had a special weapon ready. "This will be great!" Sky-byte said to himself. Sky-byte caused a ruckus in the city.

T-AI saw what was happening."Optimus Sky-byte is cause problems in the city." She said.

"Who is closest?" Optimus asked.

"The Autobot brothers. I call them." She said. She contacted the brothers.

X-brawn, Prowl and Sideburn were ready. "Okay lets take Sky-byte down!" Sideburn said.

"Yeah let's do it little brothers!" X-brawn said. Then Suddenly Sky-byte pulled out a weapon. It looked "Dangerous" X-brawn and Prowl got out of the way but Side burn tripped. Sky-byte fired the weapon it hit Sideburn. Sideburn screamed.

He was screaming because it hurt and the he began to grow extremely tired and his mind seemed to become younger and he began to shrink. In less than a minute Sideburn was sparkling about 2 days old. X-brawn and Prowl were shocked.

Sky-byte turned to use the weapon on them but X-brawn shot it out of his hand it broke into many pieces. Sky-byte retreated.

Prowl ran up to their little brother. He picked him up Side burn shifted in his sleep and began to suck his thumb. X-brawn came over. "Oh, this happened because we didn't protect him." He said.

"Let's head back to the base and sort this out." Prowl said.

"Good idea little brother." X-brawn said.

They walked into base. Everyone was shocked. Koji got a look at the little bundle. "I didn't know you guys started out as babies like humans." Koji said.

"Yes we do start out as infants but our infants are called sparklings." Optimus said.

T-AI scanned him. "He's about 2 days old. He's just newborn." She said.

Sideburn began to wake up. Prowl looked down. Sideburn looked up at his older brother he opened his mouth and cried. Koji was surprised. "He's got quite a set pipes." He said.

"Oh there, there Sideburn it's alright." Prowl cooed rocking him. Sideburn continued to cry.

X-brawn decided to try. "It's alright your big brothers are here it's okay." X-brawn said in gentle voice but Sideburn kept on crying to show how unhappy he was. Then a sound was heard. It was the growling a hungry fuel tank. Sideburn cried even loader.

Prowl and X-brawn realized the reason why Sideburn was crying wasn't because he was scared, it was because he was hungry. "Lucky we have bottles for sparklings in storage." T-AI said.

Prowl ran off to get one while X-brawn tried to calm down their hungry baby brother. Prowl came back it was full fresh low grade energon He began to test it on his wrist t make sure the temperature was warm enough for Sideburn to enjoy it.

"Nice and warm." Prowl said. He handed the bottle to X-brawn because Sideburn was in his arms. X-brawn lowered the bottle to Sideburns mouth and the teat went in. Sideburn began to suck on it his cries quieted down immediately. Sideburn was sucking on the bottle with out care in the world.

Soon the bots began to chat. Sideburn was almost done with the bottle. It was at the last few mouthfuls. Sideburn finished the bottle. Sideburn began gulp air. Catching his brothers' attention. Both them exclaimed. X-brawn pulled the empty bottle away. Sideburn whined about the loss. Sideburn began to get extra fussy. X-brawn placed him up to his shoulder and began to patted his back. Sideburn felt air being forced up his throat. Then without any warning. *Burp!* Sideburn sighed and snuggled into X-brawn's neck.

"Aw," Koji said. X-brawn moved Sideburn back to his chest. Sideburn let out a yawn.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy." Koji said. Sideburn yawned again and fell asleep. Sideburn began to shiver. Prowl left and came back with a small blanket. X-brawn wrapped Sideburn up in it. Sideburn's shivering stopped. "He's so cute." Koji said.

"Yes he is, I almost forgot what he was like as a sparkling." Prowl said.

"I remember more you were only three when he was born." X-brawn said. Prowl realized something and came back. He had something that looked similar to a diaper. "Let's put that on him," X-brawn said.

They unwrapped the blanket and placed the diaper plated on him.

"There, that should do it." Prowl said. With blanket wrapped around him once again Sideburn continued to nap but Sideburn began to looked like he was trying to get his arms free from the blanket. Prowl realized his brother was trying to get to thumb. Prowl pulled out pacifier he grabbed and put it in his brother's mouth. Sideburn began to suck on it.

Prowl and X-brawn found a crib in storage they set up in their room the three brothers shared a room. X-brawn placed Sideburn in the crib and set up the sparkling monitor and quietly tip toed out of the room and shut the door quietly. The Build team came in kind of loudly. "Shh!" Prowl and X-brawn said.

"Don't shush me!" Heavyload shouted. Then.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sideburn cried.

"Is that a sparkling I hear?" Wedge asked.

Prowl ran in saw the pacifier on the ground and picked up his crying brother. "There, there it's okay Sideburn back to sleep, go back to sleep." Prowl said. Sideburn kept on crying.

"I know something that might work." X-brawn said and began to hum a little lullaby. Prowl knew that lullaby their mother use to sing that song to them every night as children. Sideburn began to calm down and recharge was trying to grab him. X-brawn picked up the pacifier and stuck in his baby brother's mouth. Sideburn began to suck on it and fell back to sleep.

Prowl placed Sideburn back in the crib. And both older brothers marched out angry but shut the door quietly. They told the build team to meet them in command center. Once the build team was in the command center. The two brothers lost it.

"We told you to be quiet because Sideburn is sleeping in there and you idiots woke up him up!" X-brawn shouted.

"How can that be Sideburn?" Hightower asked.

"It's long story." Prowl said. They explained.

"I guess we should of been quieter." Grimlock said.

"You got that right now when you are near our room be quiet if you think he is sleeping in there got it?" X-brawn said. The build team nodded.

"What's going on in here?" Optimus asked.

"These idiots woke up Sideburn earlier." X-brawn said.

"Sorry," They said.

"Well I'm glad that is straightened out. Prowl and X-brawn I need you for patrol soon." Optimus said.

"But what about Sideburn?" X-brawn asked.

"Don't worry he'll be okay maybe the build team can make up for their mistake by watching him." Optimus said.

"Sounds good to me." X-brawn said.

"Yes it's the least we could do considering we woke the little guy up." Wedge said. The rest of build team agreed. Prowl and X-brawn left.

( Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 babysitter build team

After X-brawn and Prowl left the build team knew they had to babysit Sideburn. "I'm no babysitter!" Heavyload said.

"Well we have to do it because we have to make up to them for waking him up." Hightower said. Then over the monitor they heard.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was Sideburn he was crying.

"Sounds likes he needs us." Grimlock said.

"Lets go," Wedge said.

They walked into the room and saw an awake and very upset Sideburn who was crying his intakes out. Heavyload picked him up. He sniffed the air he smelled something. It was coming from Sideburn. "UH, I think I know why he's crying." Heavyload said.

"Well tell us," Grimlock said.

"It smells like he needs to be changed." Heavyload said.

"I never changed a diaper plate." Hightower said.

"Me neither," Grimlock said.

"Neither have I," Wedge said.

"Same here," Heavyload said.

"Well at least we smelled one," Hightower said.

Koji heard the commotion. "What's going on?" Koji asked.

"Sideburn needs to be changed even though we never changed a diaper before." Wedge said.

"I can show you how I help change my baby cousin's diapers all the time." Koji said.

"Oh thank you," They said.

"Place him on the changing table." Koji said. They did so. "Pull back those straps," Koji said. They did so. "Now slid it off," Koji said. They did so and they said.

"YUCK!" They said.

"I've seen worse and so have you." Koji said.

"You're right." Wedge said. and threw away the diaper.

"Now use the wipe to clean up his rear." Koji said. Wedge did it ever so carefully.

"Next sprinkle some of that powder on his back side." Koji said. Grimlock did it.

"Now grab a clean diaper." Koji said. Heavyload grabbed one.

"Now open it and put one half under him." Koji said. Hightower did so and was real careful about it.

"Now take the other half lay it in front of him and use the straps to secure it." Koji said. Wedge finished it up and done.

"Hey that wasn't so bad." Heavyload said.

"Now go wash your hands." Koji said. They left to do so. They came back and Sideburn was cooing and chirping at Koji. They placed Sideburn back in the crib.

Sideburn seemed pretty content. He yawn and went back to sleep.

Then hour later they heard chirping over the monitor. Heavyload and the others came into look at him. Sideburn seemed a little fussy. Wedge picked him up. Sideburn chirped and tried to grab at Wedge's face. "No there is no need for that," Wedge said.

Sideburn got upset and cried. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Wedge said. Koji came in.

"Hey guys, what's the problem this time?" Koji asked.

"Sideburn is crying because I might have snapped at him." Wedge said.

"I wish there was something we can do," Grimlock said. Sideburn began to calm down because Wedge began to rock him.

"Whew," They said. Sideburn began to get fussy again.

"Why is he so fussy he was just feed and burped and his diaper doesn't need changing." Hightower said.

"Maybe he's bored, babies need to be entertained too." Koji said.

"Any ideas?" Grimlock asked.

"I got it, babies' love it when you play peek-a-boo with them." Koji said.

"Well how do you do it?" Heavyload asked. Koji told Wedge to bring him to eye level. Koji covered his eyes.

"Where did Koji go?" Koji said in a singsong voice. Sideburn looked around curiously. Then without warning Koji uncovered his eyes and said. "Peek-a-boo!" Sideburn giggle and cooed happily.

"Hey let me try," Hightower said. Hightower covered his optics and said. "Where did Hightower go?" Sideburn looked around. Then Hightower uncovered his optics and said. "Peek-a-boo!" Sideburn giggled you could tell he liked this game.

"My turn," Grimlock said. Grimlock covered his face and said. "Where's Grimlock?" Sideburn looked around again this was getting exciting. "Peek-a-boo!" Grimlock said. Sideburn was really starting to enjoy himself.

"Hey it's my turn," Heavyload said. Heavyload covered his faced. "Where did Heavyload go?" He said. Sideburn began to look around. "Peek-a-boo!" Heavyload said. Sideburn laughed he was really having fun.

"Okay my turn," Wedge said. He handed him to Heavyload covered his optics and said. "Where's Wedge?" He said in singsong voice. Sideburn was curious. Then without warning Wedge uncovered his eyes and said. "Peek-a-boo!" He said Sideburn laughed.

Heavyload handed Sideburn back Wedge the Sideburn began to cry.

"Now what's wrong?" Grimlock asked.

"Maybe he's hungry," Koji said. Hightower said he was going to get a bottle full of low grade.

"Make sure it's warm!" Wedge called. Hightower came back with a warm bottle of low grade energon. Wedge took the bottle put it in Sideburn's mouth. Sideburn began to suck on the bottle. His little hands gripped the sides. Sideburn was enjoying the bottle. He finished it up in no time. He began to cry again.

"He need's to burped." Koji said. Wedge placed Sideburn up to his shoulder and began to pat his back and then... *Burp!* Sideburn sighed and snuggled into Wedge's neck. \

"Aw!" Everyone in the room said. Then Prowl and X-brawn came in.

"Is everything alright in here?" X-brawn asked.

"It is now," Heavyload said.

"Yep," Wedge said.

"Wedge burped Sideburn right before he could explode." Grimlock said. Sideburn began to kiss Wedge.

"AW gross he's spitting on him." Hightower said.

"He is not, he's kissing him." Koji said.

"AW!" Everyone said. Wedge handed Sideburn to X-brawn.

"Thank you some much for watching him you did a good job," X-brawn said.

"And did you tell us a machine did this to him?" Heavyload said.

"Yes, but in many pieces in the exam room." Prowl said.

"We'll look at it to see if we can make a replica or rebuild it to fix this whole mess." Hightower said.

"That would be great thank you." X-brawn said.

"No problem," Grimlock said.

(Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fun with Prowl

It was late at night and Sideburn was crying. Prowl woke up and so did X-brawn. They walked over to the crib. Prowl picked up their little brother. Sideburn kept on crying he was not happy. Prowl smelled something. So did X-brawn.

"Somebody needs a diaper change." Prowl said. He placed him on the table. Prowl took off the diaper threw it away and cleaned him up and sprinkled sparkling powder on his backside. Prowl grabbed a new diaper and put it on Sideburn.

"There we go, good as new." Prowl said. X-brawn watched. Prowl put Sideburn back in the crib. Sideburn got cozy and slept.

Then morning came and X-brawn and Prowl woke up and Sideburn was still sleeping. Prowl walked over and saw their baby brother fast asleep. Sideburn began to stir and stretched with a yawn. Sideburn's optics opened. "Good morning Sideburn." Prowl said picking him up. Sideburn chirped and began to touch Prowl's face.

"Someone's feeling playful," X-brawn said. Prowl began to carry Sideburn out. X-brawn followed Prowl out. Sideburn squirmed around in Prowl's grip. X-brawn grab a bottle and filled it with warm low grade he tested the temperature.

"Just right," X-brawn said. Prowl wanted to feed him. So X-brawn handed the bottle to him and Prowl stuck the bottle in Sideburn's mouth and Sideburn began to suck on it. Sideburn sucked the bottle dry. Prowl placed Sideburn up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. *Burp!* Sideburn bounced in his brother's arms.

"I think he wants to play." X-brawn said.

"I'll say he does." Prowl said. "I'll take him out." Prowl said.

"Okay," X-brawn said. Prowl walked out with Sideburn. Sideburn is now in Prowl's cab unit.

"Wait Prowl he needs this," Koji said. It was a car seat. "It will keep him safe." Koji said. Prowl liked that. Sideburn was secured in the car seat.

"Okay can I go now?" Prowl asked. "Yes," Koji said. Prowl drove off.

Sideburn was looking out the window. Then Prowl parked by toy store. Sideburn looked at it inside was a plush toy Triceratops. Sideburn saw it he wanted it. Prowl was just about to move because the light turned green. Sideburn cried. Prowl was brought to a halt. "What's wrong, do you want me to go faster?" Prowl asked. Sideburn shifted towards the toy store window and cried.

Prowl looked toward the window. He saw the plush Triceratops. "You want that?" Prowl asked. Sideburn chirped. "Okay let me see if I can get it for you," Prowl said. Prowl transformed and carried Sideburn into the store.

"Why it's one of the Autobots what can I get for you?" The manager asked.

"That plush Triceratops in the window my baby brother wants it." Prowl said.

"Okay," The manager said and took it out of the window. Sideburn began to reach and tried to grab it.

"Sideburn wait. I have to buy it first and the tag has to come off first too." Prowl said. Sideburn wasn't paying any attention. He just wanted that toy.

Prowl purchased it and cut off the tag. "Here you go." Prowl cooed and handed it to Sideburn who hugged it. Prowl walked out transformed and got Sideburn settled in his car seat.

Sideburn watched things passed by as his brother drove. Sideburn started to doze off. So Prowl played a gentle, quiet, and soothing song. Sideburn fell asleep. He had the toy tight in his grip.

Prowl stopped at the beach. He took Sideburn out of the cab unit and and transformed. Sideburn woke up and stretched and dropped his toy. Sideburn cried. Prowl picked it up dusted it off handed it back to Sideburn. Once he had it back kissed Prowl.

"You ready to play on the beach?" Prowl asked. Sideburn bounced in Prowl's arms.

They played on the beach and Sideburn saw some dolphins jump. Sideburn liked to see the dolphins. Sideburn pointed at the dolphins. "Yes I see the dolphins too." Prowl said. Prowl smelled something.

"UGH! Not again!" Prowl said. He changed his brother's diaper. Prowl fixed up a bottle because Sideburn was crying to be fed. Sideburn began to suck on the bottle. He finished it a flash. Prowl began to pat him on the back. *Burp!*

"Good you got that out of your system." Prowl said. Prowl transformed settled Sideburn in his car seat and drove back to the base.

When he arrived X-brawn saw the toy. "I see you got him something." X-brawn said.

"Yeah he really wanted it he cried just before I drove off after the light turned green. It seems to really help him sleep." Prowl said.

X-brawn said okay. It was the end of long day. Sideburn fell asleep and was placed in his crib.

"Tomorrow I'm taking him out with me." X-brawn said.

"Okay I guess you want to spend time with him too." Prowl said.

X-brawn nodded. Both of them got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Time with X-brawn

The next X-brawn woke up and walk over to the crib and looked at his sleeping brother. Sideburn woke up. "Why good morning." X-brawn said.

Sideburn reached out to his brother with the hand that wasn't clutching his prized toy Triceratops.

Prowl had patrols to do. He left the car seat just in case X-brawn decided to take Sideburn for a drive.

X-brawn picked him up and walked into the command center and fixed up a bottle. He lowered the bottle to Sideburn's mouth, Sideburn latched on and began to suck on it. Once he was finished X-brawn burped him.

Sideburn was eager to play. X-brawn decided to take his little brother for a drive. Sideburn was all settled in his car seat. X-brawn began to drive. He made it to the train station. There he saw team bullet train.

"Hey there X-brawn," Rapid run said.

"Nice to see you too Rapid run." X-brawn told him.

"Hey we heard about Sideburn is doing okay?" Railspike asked.

"Yes he's okay and he's in my back seat." X-brawn said.

"Really?" Midnight express asked.

"Yep well talk to you guys later." X-brawn said.

"Yep see ya later." Rapid run said.

The Spy changers already knew what happened to Sideburn they were there at the base when the brothers brought him in. It seemed only one didn't know was Towline.

X-brawn decided to find Towline and sure enough he saw him. He was in the impound lot.

"Hey Towline." X-brawn said.

"Hi there X-brawn I haven't seen Sideburn in awhile where is he?" Towline asked.

"He's in the back seat." X-brawn said.

"What do you mean?" Towline asked.

"He got turned to sparkling due to one of Sky-byte's devices but he's okay the build team is trying make the machine that did this to him to return him to his normal age." X-brawn said.

"Well I for one am shocked." Towline said.

"You want to see him?" X-brawn asked.

"Yep I hear sparklings are very adorable." Towline said. X-brawn transformed and showed Towline the sparklingfied Sideburn.

"Aw he is just too CUTE!" Towline said. "Yes he sure is. The build team called they said the device was ready but Wedge said he wasn't to sure they got it right.

So every made it to the base. Heavyload was ready fire. But Wedge had the feeling it wouldn't go well. It hit Sideburn he got older just by a little before it exploded.

Sideburn was now close to a year of age the time where sparklings learn how to stand and walk. Sideburn saw his dropped toy and crawled over to it. He looked at his big brothers who looked down on him. He reach up to them. He wanted to be picked up.

Prowl picked up. "I knew we should of work more on it don't worry we'll make new blue print for it and make sure it works this time." Wedge said.

Prowl and X-brawn nodded. "Um if you two are busy tomorrow I can babysit." Towline said.

"Thanks towline we will appreciate that." X-brawn said and Prowl nodded.

(Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 babysitter Towline

When morning came X-brawn and Prowl had to go. Prowl picked up Sideburn. "You are going to have some fun with Towline today, X-brawn and I will be back soon, so behave yourself." Prowl said.

"Pwowl, X-bwan" Sideburn said.

"He just spoke," Prowl said.

"I heard." X-brawn said.

"I think means he's going to miss us." Prowl said. Sideburn snuggled into Prowl. Prowl's spark melted. "I wish we don't have to go," Prowl said.

"Same here but don't worry Towline will take good care of him." X-brawn said.

"I hope doesn't go overboard with towing again." Prowl said. Sideburn feeling hungry cried.

"I bet he wants his bottle." X-brawn said. X-brawn came back with the bottle. Sideburn finished it in flash.

"Man maybe should make sure doesn't drink so fast. He might choke." Prowl said. X-brawn agreed after Sideburn burped.

Towline came in. "I'm here to watch the little guy." Towline said. Prowl handed him Sideburn and his toy; which Sideburn dropped.

"You have to be responsible, I know you like playing with sparklings. But you have to do more than just play with them." X-brawn said.

"Yes you have feed him, change his diapers, and watch him and keep him safe especially now because he can crawl. I hope your room is sparkling safe." Prowl said.

"Don't worry he's safe with me." Towline said.

Prowl and X-brawn nodded and left.

Sideburn was not happy to see his brothers go. He cried and he fussed.

"Ah come on it's okay you are going to have fun with me Towline." Towline told him so he walked out and transformed and got Sideburn settled in the car seat and drove off. Sideburn looked outside. They made it to a lake.

Towline let Sideburn out to explore under his watchful eye. Then Towline got distracted by dog chasing a Frisbee. He turned around saw Sideburn was reaching over the water of the lake. He was trying to grab frog.

Towline hurried over just before he fell in and they both fell in. Sideburn laughed. Towline was not amused. He picked Sideburn up and walked out of the lake. "Sideburn that dangerous! What would your brothers do if something happened to you? Never do that again!" Towline scolded.

Sideburn got really upset and cried. Towline's optics widen. _Why did I say that so harshly? He was just curious. Sure it wasn't safe but he's sparkling he doesn't know any better. Maybe I should've kept closer eye on him._ Towline thought.

Towline began to rock Sideburn who began to calm down. Sideburn reached up and began touch Towline's face. Towline saw how Sideburn was looking up at him it was so innocent. Towline was disarmed by that looked. Towline sniffed the air.

"You're smelly." Towline said. He placed him down and began to change his diaper. "YUCK!" He said. The worst thing about sparklings are the diapers. He cleaned him up and dumped plenty of sparkling powder on his backside and placed a new diaper on.

Sideburn babbled. Towline looked at him. Sideburn looked at Towline and said. "To-line."

"That's right I'm Towline." He said. Towline drove Sideburn back to the base. Towline found the sparkling snacks. He grabbed one and gave it to Sideburn. Sideburn began to eat it. He was enjoying himself.

Prowl and X-brawn came back saw Towline watching a little kid show with Sideburn. "Hey guys glad your back the two of us had a lot of fun." Towline said.

"Looks like you sure did." Prowl said.

"Pwowl, X-bwan." Sideburn said crawling over to them.

"Hey kiddo," X-brawn said. Towline walked over. Sideburn crawled over to him and grabbed his legs and began to pull himself up.

"He's trying to stand up." X-brawn said. But Sideburn lost his balance and landed right on his little rear. Sideburn cried. X-brawn picked him up. "Oh it's okay you'll get the hang of it." He told him.

Sideburn calmed down and reached for his toy which got left on the ground. Prowl picked it up and handed it to him. Sideburn hugged it yawned and fell asleep. "Time for bed." Prowl said.

X-brawn place Sideburn in the crib. And both he and Prowl quietly tiptoed out of the room.

(Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 sick days

Prowl and X-brawn woke up to the sound of coughing. "X-brawn did you just cough?" Prowl asked.

"No did you?" X-brawn asked. Prowl shook his head. They decided to check on Sideburn. They looked in the crib. Sideburn was coughing and wheezing and managed to stop ton catch his breath before he went into another coughing fit.

"Sideburn are you not feeling well?" Prowl asked picking him up. Sideburn just coughed and looked up at his brother miserably. X-brawn came over and placed his hand on Sideburn's forehead.

"He's burning up." X-brawn said.

"And his nose it's running like fountain." Prowl said. Sideburn coughed and began to snuggle into Prowl's chest seeking comfort. "It's okay," Prowl said.

"What's wrong with him?" X-brawn asked. They decided to take him to T-AI so she can scan him.

T-AI wasn't too thrilled about beginning woken up. Then she got look at Sideburn. She scanned him. "He has the cyber-flu." She said.

"Poor Sideburn," Prowl said.

"It was a little chilly yesterday, we should have made sure he was wearing something warm if he was going out." X-brawn said. Prowl nodded.

"Make sure he drinks lots of fluids and gets plenty of rest. But no going outside it's still pretty chilly out." T-AI said.

The other Autobots heard Sideburn was sick. Towline felt really bad about not make sure that Sideburn was dressed warmly. Prowl told him not to worry about it everyone makes mistakes.

X-brawn gave Sideburn a bottle of juice which he began to drink. T-AI also got some medicine for Sideburn to take. Prowl poured a spoonful of it. He brought it to Sideburn's mouth. Sideburn refused. Prowl didn't look too happy.

"You're going to take this whether you like or not." Prowl said. So Sideburn took the medicine.

"Good job," X-brawn said. Sideburn yawned and fell asleep.

A week later. Sideburn is now back to his playful self. He is eager to go out and play. "Okay but let's check the temperature so you don't get sick again." Prowl cooed.

"It's nice and warm outside," X-brawn said.

"Great." Prowl said. Sideburn began to play. He then grabbed a hold of tree and began to pull himself up onto his feet.

"Look at that," X-brawn said.

"Come on you can do it." Prowl said. Just as soon as he stood up he fell right on his little rear. Sideburn whimpered. Prowl picked him up.

"Don't worry about it you get the hang of it." Prowl said.

"Don't worry you'll be standing walking soon." X-brawn said. Sideburn cooed and began to play with Prowl's face. Sideburn yawned and fell asleep. "Nap-time," X-brawn said.

"Yep let's take him inside." Prowl said.

They went into their room and placed Sideburn in his crib.

(get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 babysitter Build team (Again)

X-brawn and Prowl had to get going. Towline was busy so he couldn't babysit. Well the build team had some free time. So They decided to leave Sideburn with the build team.

Prowl and X-brawn dropped him off. "Don't worry he's in good hands." Wedge said.

"I'm sure he is," X-brawn said. Prowl turned Sideburn to look him in the optics.

"Behave yourself Sideburn, X-brawn and I will be back soon and do what the build team tells you." Prowl said.

"OK-a Pwowl." Sideburn said.

"We got to go see you later Sideburn." X-brawn said.

"Bye-bye Pwowl, X-bwan." Sideburn said.

"See you later and be good." Prowl said. Prowl handed Sideburn to Wedge.

They left. Sideburn looked at the build team.

"So ready for some fun?" Heavyload asked.

"Yes! Fun! FUN!" Sideburn said clapping his hands and dropped his toy. Sideburn reached for it.

Grimlock picked it up and handed it to him. Sideburn smiled. "Tank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Grimlock said.

Hightower was busy working on the blue prints for the laser and working on the frame. "Hey Hightower how about break and play with the kid?" Heavyload said.

"Okay I coming." Hightower said. Sideburn began to squirm he wanted to be put down.

"I guess he wants to explore our area." Hightower said.

"Okay we'll put you down but be careful there is some dangerous stuff in here so please stay close." Grimlock said.

"OK-a." Sideburn said. Wedge placed him on the ground and he began to crawl around. Sideburn began to pull himself up on a table leg.

"Look at that he's trying to stand up." Heavyload said.

"Let's watch him." Grimlock said. Then just as he let go he lost his balance and fell right on his little rear. Sideburn pouted and began to whimper, tears were building up in eyes. The build team realized that Sideburn was going to cry. They had to do something before everything got out of control. Wedge saw his tools and got an idea.

"Hey Sideburn would you like to know how our tools work?" Wedge asked him. Sideburn chirped and tilted his head.

"How about we show you how are tools work by making you a toy how does that sound?" Wedge asked. Sideburn liked that idea he clapped his hands.

"Good idea Wedge." Heavyload said. Wedge set Sideburn on the table. Heavyload handed Wedge a ball. Grimlock handed him some bolts. Hightower handed him a small pole. Wedge put the bolts in the ball and used his welder to fuse the pole to the ball.

Sideburn stayed back playing with his toy Triceratops. Wedge finished and looked at it. It was perfect.

"Perfect." Wedge said. He handed the toy to Sideburn. Sideburn didn't know what to make of the new toy. He shook it and it made rattling noise. Sideburn loved he hugged his Triceratops close while shaking the rattler in the other hand.

"That was a very good idea Wedge." Grimlock said. Sideburn was hungry. He began to cry.

"Wedge picked him up. He looked at the clock. It was lunch time.

"Lets get you some lunch." Wedge said. Heavyload brought in the bottle. And Grimlock came back with the sparkling food. Sideburn drank up his bottle and burped.

Grimlock began to feed him his sparkling food. Hightower wiped of Sideburn's face. Sideburn yawned he was tired. Wedge knew sparklings needed sleep. So he was wrapped in a blanket and placed back in his crib. "He's so sweet." Hightower said.

An hour later Sideburn woke up and was eager to play. Wedge set him on the ground and Sideburn once again tried to stand up. Just then Prowl and X-brawn came in. They watched Sideburn.

Wedge saw Prowl and X-brawn. Sideburn was on his feet. He began to lose his balance but he grabbed the chair leg and steadied himself. He let go slowly and now he was standing with out any trouble.

"Look at that he finally can stand up." Prowl said.

"Yep he's soon going to try walking." X-brawn said walking over and getting behind Sideburn and Grabbing both of his little hands and began to walk behind him slowly. Sideburn began to take small steps. Sideburn sat down and yawned. He was worn out. X-brawn and Prowl chuckled.

They were not surprised he had long day. "Build team gave me toy." Sideburn said showing his big brothers his new rattler.

"That was nice of him time for you to get some sleep." Prowl said picking him up.

"Sleepy," Sideburn said. Prowl tucked Sideburn in his crib.

"Sweet dream's Sideburn," Prowl said.

(Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 taken

Megatron had a plan. He called Sky-byte in. "Yes sir?" Sky-byte asked.

"About that Autobot you turned into a sparkling," He said.

"Yes what about him?" Sky-byte asked.

"We are going to take him and reprogram him as Decepticon and I bet you can imagine the look on Optimus' and his brothers' faces. The brothers' will refuse to attack him it will be perfect." Megatron said.

Sky-byte knew it was good plan but a sparkling being reprogrammed would be painful for it. But it was Megatron's order and it had to be done.

Prowl and X-brawn were woken by the sounds of frightened sparkling. They got of bed and saw Sideburn he looked terrified. Prowl picked up him and he was shaking so he began rocking him. X-brawn gave him snack. Sideburn calmed down.

"Why does he look so scared?" Prowl asked.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking why?' X-brawn asked. Prowl nodded.

"Baby brother, did you have a nightmare?" Prowl asked. Sideburn's trembling returned upon hearing the word nightmare. Prowl began to rock him. Sideburn began to calm down once Prowl handed him his Triceratops. Sideburn went back to sleep.

"Maybe we should sleep by his crib for the rest of night." Prowl said.

"Okay," X-brawn said.

When they woke up the next morning. Sideburn was awake and ready for his breakfast. X-brawn began to feed him. Both Prowl and X-brawn took him out. Then suddenly in the field where they were relaxing the Predacons came out of nowhere and attacked. Megatron slammed the brothers out of the way and grabbed Sideburn and got away.

"NO!" They said.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 rescued

Sideburn was at the Predacon base he was crying. Dark scream Slapper and Gas skunk were watching him.

"He won't stop crying." Gas skunk said. Sky-byte came in. He heard the crying.

"He's crying because he's hungry." Sky-byte said. He took the sparkling away and gave him a bottle. Sideburn finished it in flash. Sideburn burped. Sky-byte got out the tech-apple sauce and began to feed it to him.

"You're good at this." Slapper said.

"Of course I have a younger sister." Sky-byte said.

X-brawn, Prowl and the other Autobots were getting ready to save Sideburn. They had everything ready Sky-byte had a tracker on him. He still doesn't know it's on him.

Sideburn is now sleeping.

The predacons are preparing to reprogram Sideburn. Now X-brawn, Prowl and the and the other Autobots are sneaking around the base. The reprogramming is about to start Sideburn wakes up he is scared and starts to cry. X-brawn and Prowl hear it leap into action. Prowl gets his leg hurt and X-brawn swipes Sideburn and Prowl gets up and blasts the machine and everyone escapes.

At the Autobots base Prowl gets the repairs on his leg done and T-AI fixes up a bottle with the computer.

"It has a special formula in it he will be asleep for 4 hours." She said. Prowl brought the bottle to Sideburns mouth.

"You need to drink this okay." Prowl said. Sideburn began to drink it under watchful eyes of his brothers. Sideburn began to feel drowsy. After he finished the bottle he burped and yawned and went right to sleep.

The others came in to make sure he was alright after that experience.

4 hours later he woke up. He was eager to play. "Te machine will be ready in one weeks time." Wedge said. "Great," Prowl and X-brawn said.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 back to normal

X-brawn and Prowl were watching Sideburn play.

"I think I'm going to miss him as a cute little sparkling." Prowl said.

"Same here little brother but it's for the best and machine is ready tomorrow." X-brawn said. Then they heard Koji say.

"Come on Sideburn you can do it!" Koji said. Sideburn stood up and began to take his first shaky steps. He almost lost his balance but regained it and he began to walk to his big brothers Prowl and X-brawn.

The next day. The build team had the laser ready. "Set him right there." Wedge said pointing.

Prowl put Sideburn down he was standing. Wedge fired it and Sideburn returned to his normal age. He sat down.

"What happened?' Sideburn asked. Prowl and X-brawn hugged him. "Guys too tight can't breath!" He said.

"Sorry," They said.

"We missed you little brother." Prowl said.

"Where was I?' Sideburn asked.

"For almost a month you were a little sparkling." X-brawn said. Now things were back to normal.

Soon Sideburn was back to chasing red sports cars. Back normal is just fine.


End file.
